Morgoth's Revenge
by KAMelody
Summary: Morgoth has returned to Middle Earth, this time controling vast armies of spiders, orcs, goblins, wargs, and many new threats. Linwe and Legolas must stop him from destroying Middle Earth for good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaves were falling all around. Linwe leaped out of the tree, following the rest of the party to the Mirkwood realm.

"Hurry up Linwe!" came a voice from the front, which she recognized as her mother's, "You need to be with us when they open the gates."

Dodging the many horses and carts, Linwe finally reached the front of the parade, where

Galadriel and Celeborn were sitting. Soon they had reached the gates, which were slowly creaking open.

Linwe was worried, last time they had come Thranduil had ended up trying to kill her father. Since then they hadn't been on the best of terms. Although she had had fun with his son Legolas. They had been there to celebrate his coming of age. She was also friends with Tauriel, but she knew Tauriel was in love with Legolas and tried to spend most of her time with him.

She tried to focus on the castle ahead instead of her worrying. As they entered the halls of the Woodland King she couldn't help but gasp. She had only been there once before and it had been over a hundred years ago, so she barely remembered it.

"Linwe!" a voice called from ahead, that she immediately recognized as Tauriel. She ran over to her.

"Hi, you're back. I'm surprised. You know, after what happened last time." Tauriel whispered.

"Well my father has been his friend for a long time, he knows how Thranduil gets." she muttered. This wasn't the first time the Woodland King had 'had too many drinks' as they all called it.

"Yea, but still." Tauriel muttered.

"Hey." another voice popped up from behind them, one that Linwe immediately recognized.

"Legolas!" she ran over to him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Geroff!" he mumbled incoherently through her thick wall of hair.

"Sorry!" she laughed, "It's just so great to see you again, All the Elves in Lorithrien are like two millennia old! Plus you're a lot more fun than Amadira."

"Well you do have a point. Come on, let's get out of here before our parents drag us into one of their discussions."

Linwe laughed, "Okay, I've got my bow." with that they rushed out the gate, laughing as they ran.

"Come on, my father just sent a patrol out, do you want to tail them?" Legolas questioned cheerfully.

"Okay, let's go!" she replied haring after him into the trees.

Soon they were a few feet behind the patrol, silently creeping along behind them, when they hear an orcish battle cry. A few dozen orcs swarmed out of the trees, brandishing crudely made weapons.

"Come on, we have to help!" Linwe and Legolas cried in harmony, leaping into battle. Soon they were shooting and slashing at over 50 orcs.

Leaping over one, Linwe turned and slashed it's head off while Legolas shot at another that was coming up behind her.

"Watch out!" she yelled, shooting at a trio of orcs that was coming up behind him, hitting one straight in the chest, she threw one of her knives at another, hitting him straight in the neck. Running over, she grabbed the hilt of her knife, whipping it the rest of the way through his neck. As she turned around, she saw that the orcs were defeated, but some of the elves were either dead or seriously wounded.

Picking up one, she called to Legolas, "Grab one of their horses.

Complying quickly, Legolas brought a silver dappled mare over to Linwe.

"Quick, grab any wounded." she ordered. He came back with two elves, supporting one, and carrying another. "Is that all?" she asked incredulously.

"The rest are all dead." he replied sadly.

Linwe's eyes widened in shock, shaking it off quickly, she questioned the man Legolas was supporting. "Can you ride?"

"I..I think so." he replied shakily.

Hoisting him up on one horse, Linwe climbed onto another. "Legolas, hand me one of the wounded." she ordered, not wasting any time.

As he lifted the red haired hunter up to Linwe, she realized that he had been wounded as well. "Legolas!" she calmly stated, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Because I knew it would waste time, we can take care of it once we get back to the gates." he replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gates." she said.

At once she spurred the horse and took of at a gallop, speeding for the gates. Reaching them, she jumped off the horse, carrying the injured elf to the healer.

"Linwe! What happened?" Tauriel asked, shocked at her friend's appearance, "And what happened to him?"

"I'll explain later, right now the important thing is to get this elf to the healer. Do me a favor, once Legolas comes through the gates, give the order to close them." Linwe rushed, and in her state, you really couldn't blame her.

"Thranduil will kill me!" she yelped.

"If the gates aren't closed, we'll all be killed!" Linwe yelled, already running down the hall.

Reaching the healer's room, Linwe set the wounded hunter down on one of the cushioned beds. She sat down next to him so she could wait for the healer or Legolas to bring the other two. Whichever came first.

It seemed like forever, but she finally saw Legolas running down the hall, holding another elf in his arms. "Quick, where's the healer!" he cried.

"Why?" Linwe started, but she stopped when she saw the blood seeping from the elf's shirt, "Oh."

"Hurry, we have to do something quick." Tauriel said, coming in, supporting the last elf.

"What now!" Linwe cried.

"There are orcs trying to break in at all of the borders." Tauriel worried, "We don't have enough elves to ward them off."

"But there are hundreds of elves in Mirkwood." Legolas reasoned, "There's no way there's more orcs."

"Oh, but there isn't just orcs. The spiders are back and there are goblins and wargs, they speak under the control of the Witch King." Tauriel stated grimly

"On the name of Menwe, this is outrageous. How is the witch king back!" Linwe cried in alarm, "The only one who has that power. Morgoth."

"But the Valar sent him into exile!" Legolas worried, "How could he have come back?"

"Oh Las, we all know that exile can't last forever, that was over 200 years ago." Linwe replied sadly.

"We must find Thranduil and Galadriel at once." Tauriel added, walking in the opposite direction of the throne room "Come on."

"Dôl gîn lost! The throne room is this way!" Legolas laughed weakly.

Taking off at a run, the three young elves headed for the throne room.

As they spun around a corridor, they saw the elevated platform on which Thranduil's throne sat. Galadriel and Celeborn were standing nearby while Thranduil lounged on his throne.

"Are you sure we need to tell them?" Legolas asked worriedly, "I mean, my Ada won't be happy."

"If there are armies of evil right outside the gates, he needs to be told." Linwe commanded sternly, "Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked towards Thranduil Legolas let out a sigh. "Ada." he called softly.

"Yes, my little Las. What is it you need?" He asked his son kindly.

"Well, there seems to be a problem." he began nervously.

"And that is?" Thranduil urged him, "It can't be that bad."

Legolas gulped, "There are armies of evil surrounding the gates, thousands of orcs, wargs, goblins, and spiders. And Linwe thinks Morgoth is back."

Celeborn's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, Thranduil yelled, "Raiche! I knew this would happen. Iluvatar save us!"

"Calm yourself." Galadriel said, grabbing his shoulders, "Now of all times is not the time to be losing your sanity. You have faced danger before."

"Not this strong." he muttered worriedly, "I knew this would happen. Evil can only be contained for so long."

"We cannot face them mother. If you believe so then Nátyë necindo." Linwe stated worriedly.

"Wait. Thousands in all, or thousands of each?" Celeborn asked.

"Each." Tauriel stated bluntly.

"We have to do something." Thranduil cried in alarm.

"We should contact Elrond. The Noldor will help us." Galadriel soothed the frantic elven king.

"We can ask for help from Lorien too. Haldir would be glad to send more elves to our aid." Linwe suggested.

"See I told you that we were a part of this world." Tauriel complained, "I knew something like this would happen."

Legolas glared at her, "Fine."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Thranduil was in full on panic now.

"Lle tela?" Galadriel asked.

"No I am not done! I will be done when I am done!" Thranduil screeched.

"Ugh! Your father is such a drama queen." Linwe complained to Legolas.

"I know! It's so annoying!" he huffed.

"And you look just like him." Tauriel teased.

"Do not!" Legolas whined, sending a scathing glare in her direction.

"Hm, sure." Linwe muttered.

Meanwhile Thranduil was still panicking. Pacing across the floor a screaming like a mad-man, his eyes darted wildly around, desperately trying to find a piece of sanity to cling to.

"Mellonin, calm down." Celeborn desperately tried to console the crazed elf-king.

"I will not!" he hissed, eyes slitted dangerously.

"Thranduil! Compose yourself!" Galadriel glared. Instantaneously he stood stock still.

"How?" Legolas gaped, but Linwe shrugged him off, she had been the item of that glare far too many times.

"Finally." Galadriel commented wryly.

"Now that you have returned to your sanity. What should we do about the army waiting at the gates?" Celeborn asked.

"Well we could call the Noldor, Elrond would come to our aid." Tauriel restated Galadriel's idea.

Thranduil sneered. "Oh so now Elrond will come to our aid! After the time Elrohir tried to kill Legolas!"

"He was drunk father, he wasn't in his right mind." Legolas argued.

"Still. I'll accept help from Elrond the day that Morgoth comes back!" Thranduil huffed.

"MORGOTH HAS COME BACK!" Galadriel, Tauriel, Linwe, Legolas, and Celeborn yelled.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Thranduil yelped.

"We did."

Linwe rolled her eyes, Thranduil was so ignorant to anyone and anything but himself. Sometimes she wondered why her parents even bothered with him. But it didn't hurt that Legolas was here.

"Fine." Thranduil ordered, "Send for Elrond. And any other help you can think of. I'm going to have some wine."

"Linwe stiffled her laughter. For the Elven-King of Mirkwood, the solution to everything was drinking.

"What's so funny?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing, it's just your father."

Raich, now Legolas looked ticked. "What about my father?" he questioned, now angry.

"Well, is his solution always alchohol?" Linwe asked, a little scared of the infuriated elf-prince.

Legolas visibly relaxed, "Yeah, I guess that is kind of funny." he laughed, "Having a problem usually results in him passed out by the end of the day."

Linwe rolled her eyes and laughed.


End file.
